Nightcap
by TwelveUnitsShy
Summary: Mei can't sleep, so McCree helps. For the Day 5: Sleep Tumblr prompt for MeiCree Week.


So, I got another one done, but again, it was rushed. And I didn't really read over it either. Sorry if there are mistakes. Also, my endings are terrible.

* * *

Oneshot

 **Genre** : Romance...

 **Pairing(s):** McCree/Mei

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** Mei can't sleep, so McCree helps. For the Day 5: Sleep Tumblr prompt for MeiCree Week.

* * *

 **Nightcap**

McCree came back from the store carrying a case of beer and three bottles of tequila. It had been a long week and he was going to start his weekend off right.

It was already getting late, so most of the facility had closed down for the night. But there was one lone person sitting in the common room watching old technicolor movies. McCree peeped in and spotted the team cryo specialist sitting there staring blankly at the TV and wrapped in a rather comfy looking blanket.

He couldn't help being a little concerned. He rarely saw her or anyone at this time of the night. "Everything okay, Miss Mei?"

He'd obviously startled her because she gasped and perked up.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" she asked.

"Nah. Just went out fer some...supplies. What're ya doin' up at this time of night?"

"I couldn't sleep."

He nodded. It was understandable. He was having the same problem, after all.

"I tried warm milk and I tried reading. Nothing seemed to help," she went on.

McCree smirked. "Well, I sleep pretty good after a nightcap." He held up his bottles of tequila. "Try some?" He felt kind of bad for offering it to her, but he had to remember that she was technically older than he was.

She looked at the bottles for a long time. "Well, if you think it'll help."

"Usually puts ME right to sleep."

Mei looked at the bottles again. "I'm not much of a drinker. And I've never had tequila before." She smiled politely. "But it might be fun."

"And it definitely beats drinkin' alone," McCree said.

After grabbing a couple of shot glasses, salt and some cut up limes, McCree returned and sat beside Mei on the common room couch. "Just as a warnin', tequila is an acquired taste. Ya might not like it."

Mei watched as he opened one of the bottles. She took a sniff and almost gagged. "Goodness, that smells strong."

"Like I said, it ain't fer everybody. I got some beers here if you'd rather try those. Ya sure ya wanna give it a go?" McCree asked.

Mei nodded and wrapped her blanket around her tighter. "I'm tougher than I look. I can take it."

McCree laughed. "Oh, I know yer tougher than ya look. Been seein' ya out in the field. Mild-mannered scientist turned unstoppable killin' machine."

Mei pouted a bit. "It's not that bad." She shook her head and sighed. "So, how does this work?"

McCree started setting up a station for each of them consisting of a shotglass, salt and some lime slices. "Alright, li'l lady," he began as he poured a shot for each of them. "Just do what I do." He licked the back of his hand between his thumb and forefinger, applied salt there and grabbed a lime slice. Then he licked the salt off his hand, quickly kicked back the shot and then bit into the lime. "Easy peasy."

The little climatologist just watched in amazement as he poured himself another. "Wow. I don't know if I can do that."

"It's pretty strong," he warned. "I'll do another demo fer ya." McCree repeated his demonstration and chuckled at the warmth that began flowing through his body.

Then he watched as Mei wriggled her arms out of the blanket she was wrapped in. Those arms were naked! He never recalled seeing her bare arms before.

Not that it was a big deal. There was nothing wrong with the fact that they were there and exposed. It was just that she always wore clothes that covered her body completely from head to toe. Always. So this was brand new. And he couldn't help staring.

There was a long silence as Mei copied what McCree had done and downed her shot. The look on her face was one of complete and utter disgust, but he couldn't help thinking that it was adorable. She even coughed a little.

"You okay?" he asked.

Mei went back to sucking on her lime, that same look on her face, but she nodded.

McCree grinned and then downed another shot.

The little climatologist went ahead and set up another shot for herself.

"Hold yer horses there, li'l lady. Don't ya wanna give that last shot a chance to get into yer system before ya drink more?"

"It tastes terrible, but it makes me feel all warm inside. I'm fine," she assured him. She went ahead and performed the ritual again. She definitely had a better time of it that time.

"Nice one," he complimented. "But ya shouldn't have anymore til ya let those two settle."

And even though he told her that, he went ahead with his fourth.

The gunman kept an eye on her for a while to make sure she was okay. She was smiling and humming softly to a song that was playing in the old movie she'd been watching.

"You okay?" he asked again.

Mei smiled wider and nodded. Then she frowned and shook her head. "Too hot."

He nodded as well. "That's natural."

She shrugged her way out of the blanket she'd been wrapped in and he could only stare. She was obviously dressed for bed underneath it. She wore a pale pink silk camisole and matching shorts. Were those shorts? They were too short to be considered shorts, right?

Suddenly McCree realized that it was unnecessarily hot in the common room. He couldn't be sure if it was the alcohol taking effect, but Mei's thighs looked pretty tasty from his angle. What had really gotten his attention were those huge, perky breasts that jiggled around with every move she made. And her top wasn't long enough to cover her cute little pudge of a belly.

He watched as she moved to sitting on top of her discarded blanket. "Much better," she said. "Not as hot."

Speak fer yerself, McCree thought.

"I think you were right though. I should wait to see how this goes before I drink more," she went on.

"Feelin' sick?" he asked.

"No. Just funny. Like the room is moving all around me."

His eyes went back to those so-called shorts she had on. What was that supposed to cover? Surely not her legs. And surely nothing else. He could basically see straight through them. So were they shorts or were they actually panties?

Mei reached over and tugged his beard. "Your facial hair is pretty."

"Ow! Hey, it's also real. Let go," he said with a laugh.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry."

"It's okay. Just don't pull it so hard. Anyway, thank ya fer the compliment."

"You know, I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss someone who had a beard."

"I have a beard," he pointed out. Ah, the alcohol must have been kicking in.

Mei laughed. "Yes, you do." She sat there smiling for a long time, then she appeared to have a revelation. "I know. I'll kiss YOU."

"Okay."

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and giggled. "That was fun."

"Yeah, it was. Let's try it again."

She nodded and leaned in close for another kiss. But instead of a peck, it was a full on kiss. And somehow this little woman had practically staggered him with it. Or maybe it was those shots of tequila.

Mei giggled again. "Thank you."

"I think it was more fun fer me than it was fer you. So, I thank ya."

She sat quietly for a moment before she stood up and demanded loudly, "Bring me another!" Her cute attempt at mimicking Reinhardt, he supposed.

"Now hold on, li'l lady. I think you've had enough."

"Than you have more too," Mei suggested.

Maybe it was because he'd had four shots already, but that made perfectly logical sense to him. "Alrighty." He poured another shot for each of them, then they toasted.

"To good times," she said.

"To good times," McCree echoed.

They both performed their ritual at the same time.

* * *

The two awoke the next morning on that same common room couch. She was lying on top of him with her blanket covering them both. He wasn't sure how much they'd had to drink, but by the looks of the bottles, it was a lot. Thankfully, they both still had their clothes on, so things must not have had a chance to get too out of hand.

He didn't bother to get up yet since doing so would wake his cuddly little human blanket. He did, however, hear giggling not that far away.

McCree did his best to turn enough to see three of the other ladies standing in the doorway watching them and laughing quietly. Angela, Hana and Lena were all standing there looking at them.

"What's all this, then?" Lena asked.

"It ain't what it looks like," he began.

"Looks pretty cozy to me," Hana said with a giggle.

He could only raise his eyebrows and nod. His arms were around Mei and she felt nice and soft on top of him, after all.

"Ugh. My head," Mei murmured as she slowly began to stir.

"Good morning," all three of the onlookers greeted.

Mei looked at McCree beneath her, then at the others and gasped. She scrambled to her feet and wrapped the blanket around herself. "Th-this isn't what it looks like."

"Same thing he just said," Lena pointed out. "Guess we'll just have to take your word for it," she added teasingly.

"Come on, girls. Let's leave them be," Angela, the voice of reason, told them.

The three walked away, but they were whispering among themselves.

Mei blushed and covered her face with her blanket. "How embarrassing."

"I don't know. I'm kinda flattered that they think somethin' happened," McCree said with a grin.

"OMG!"

He chuckled. "Well, at least you got some sleep."


End file.
